1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a method of polishing an object to be polished for processing the surface of the object to be polished into a convex or concave state; and a polishing pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) has heretofore been applied in order to flattening the surface of an object to be polished such as a semiconductor wafer. In CMP, the polishing amount of the surface of an object to be polished is likely to be uneven on the surface. A technology for polishing an object to be polished uniformly and improving flatness is disclosed (for example, JP-A-2009-327567).